


Forever Loved

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: Your heart is hurting over the loss of your beloved pet. Rick is your shoulder to cry on.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Forever Loved

* * *

With life, there are things you will dread, that you know will happen and no matter how much love and positivity you possess in your heart, nothing can truly **stop** them from happening. 

_This_ was one of those horrible times.

Letting go of a loved one was hard, no matter what form of life it may be. But dealing with a loss of a loving animal, hurt real deep down in the core of your soul.

You loved your furry friend so much, and you knew they loved you back. All the happy memories would play on in your head. When they would play with you, the funny faces they would make, or how in a peaceful moment, they would curl into your lap and use you as their favorite pillow. Little things that told you without words that you were their world. It would make your heart ache even more, knowing, that those moments will never happen again. Many people cope by getting a new pet to love, but your loved one was not someone to simply _replace_. There was nothing you can do, but cry.

Alone in your room, you were shaking like a leaf, sobbing into your pillow. You wanted your loving companion back, but there would be no way of curing death.

Your cries of despair were so loud, you didn’t hear the rippling of the portal you would know as Rick’s arrival. Instead you had been startled when you felt a cold hand on your shoulder. You jumped out to see the old man’s face as he saw your face.

“Baby! _Baby_! W-w-what’s the matter? Did someone hurt you??” he asked almost in a panic. With all his genius and impressive credentials, seeing someone in your state would usually make him uncomfortable. But he knew he couldn’t leave you like this.

“What’s going on?.” He was to get you to say something; _anything._ Sadness was seeping through your bones and your crying was preventing you from speaking. Any little word you tried to say, just came out as a wail of mourning. Rick placed both hands on your shoulders and started stroking up and down your arms, attempting to get you to calm down enough to explain. After a few minutes, you finally choked back enough tears to explain your heartbreak.

“M-m-my do _oo_ g _diiieed,”_ You barely finished the sentence without going back to sobbing, your eyes squeezed shut. But the tears didn’t stop flowing. You struggled to breathe at points, and Rick would remind you to take some deep breaths, to stop you from really hurting yourself. You couldn’t imagine hurting any worse than you already were.

In the mist of your internal suffering, you felt a gentle hand start to caress your back in comforting, stroking motions. It was a little action on Rick’s part, but it was something you appreciated. Then, you heard him say words that he barely says to anyone.

“I’m _sorry_ , baby…” 

Hearing him say that meant everything to you. He was not one to be sentimental with animals, or hell even humans at times. So, him letting you know he was sorry for your loss, left you even more of a mess. Suddenly, Rick had come a bit closer to you and wrapped his arms around you in a comforting embrace. His chin rested on the top of your head as your sobbing continued on.

“Shhhhh……Just let it all out baby….” he whispered. Rubbing your back, and rocking you like a newborn baby, he didn’t say anything more. He just sat there with you for as long as you needed.

There was nothing that could be done about the loss of your sweet companion. You had been thinking of the memories again as you cried in Rick’s arms. The compassion he was giving you was similar to when you would hold them tight, knowing that they were safe and loved. In these times of hopelessness and loss, love is the only thing that can let the heart mend, and yours will forever be marked with little paw prints.

❤


End file.
